1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cooling system for a microwave oven, and more particularly to an apparatus for cooling a microwave oven having lighting lamps inside the cavity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A microwave generates microwaves out of used electricity. The microwaves imping into a food product, causing molecular motion in the interior product, thus heating the food product. The microwave oven has been widely used for melting frozen food product or heating food products to a desired degree because of its inherent ability to rapidly heat a food product.
However, the microwave oven has some disadvantages caused by its heating method, and it has some limitions caused by its own generating capacity as well. So, it is not altogether appropriate for heating food product. The conventional microwave oven cannot provide a good quality of cooking with rapidity because it uses microwave as its only a heat source; that is the conventional microwave ovens has only show a single way of heating and a limited output of power.
For example, when food products are heated by microwaves, it is done advantageously both internally and externally, but this advantage still turns out to be a comparative disadvantage depending on the food product. Particularly the products like pizza are considered inappropriate to cook in a microwave oven because of its nature. Also, it is pointed out that heating by the microwave oven may also remove too much water from food products.
Relating to that microwave oven's and now in common use, a different type of microwave oven one has been known to make use of a heat source other than microwaves.
However, it is also true that the microwave oven as a heat source does not include various functions as a whole because the heater, even the microwave oven having a heater, functions simply as an additional heat source.
For example, in order to cook products like pizza properly, its crust must be cooked unitl it is crispy in nature but, without driving too much water out of food product. But the microwave oven caused a difficult problem in practical cooking property.
In case of using microwave only as a heat source, several disadvantages are exposed there is; a restriction to a single way of heating by microwaves, a weakness in generating power, and evaporation of water. Also, as stated above, even an additional heater cannot solve those problems in general even when it is mounted inside of the microwave oven.
Unlike conventional microwave ovens as mentioned above, another cooking apparatus, simply using radiant energy of light as a singular heat source, was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,517,005, dated May 14, 1996, for "visible light and infra-red cooking apparatus" to Westerberg et al. The cooking apparatus has a property heating the inside and outside of food appropriately by impinging high-intensity visible and infrared rays upon the food. Yet, this apparatus does not disclose a cooling fan means capable of regulating the heat of the light. Accordingly, it is necessary to propose a microwave having a cooling system capable of proportionally heating using both light energy and microwaves.
To use lighting lamp as additional heat source, the microwave oven must provide lighting lamps with a high voltage to be able to cook foodstuff within a short time. But, this high voltage lighting lamp generates heat as much as a high voltage, which can heat stuff in a short time. Accordingly, it is necessary to propose an apparatus for cooling the lighting lamp sufficiently. For example, this apparatus for cooling the lighting lamp prevent damage to the lighting lamp and its respective parts. Also, it is necessary to propose the apparatus for cooling the heating part sufficiently.
The conventional microwave oven comprises a magnetron for generating the microwave and a cooling fan for cooling heat generating from a high voltage transformer so as to supply a high voltage to the magnetron.
As above mentioned, in case of mounting the lighting lamp inside the microwave oven, it is impossible for the conventional apparatus to solve the heating problem in relation with lighting lamps.